The invention relates to a hinge device including a mounting plate to be fixed e.g. on the side wall of a piece of furniture, a hinge arm directly or indirectly connected with the mounting plate and provided with swivel pin bearings and with a cross section that embraces the mounting plate like a U, and an intermediate part situated between the mounting plate and the hinge arm.
The conventional hinge devices of the above type offer the advantage that certain discrepancies which inevitably occur during assemblage of the mounting plate can be levelled out or adjusted after the assemblage of the piece of furniture, i.e. when the doors are mounted, because the intermediate part is adjustable with respect to the hinge arm.
The adjustment possibilities which are known up to now are those in direction of the depth of the furniture and in the lateral vertical door gap, i.e. the gap between the door and the furniture side wall.
These conventional hinge devices do not, however, permit an adjustment in the height, and therefore the mounting of the mounting plate must be executed with extreme accuracy as to this respect.
The lack of the possibility of adjustment in this direction must be regarded as a serious disadvantage insofar as it eliminates many of the advantages of the existing adjustment possibilities, as some adjustment work has to be done previously (on the occasion of the assemblage of the mounting plate), and it is not of major importance whether the adjustment in one or two or three directions is carried out exactly or only approximately.